Serving trays for holding food and beverages are commonplace. A typical example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,781 to Page. This serving tray includes a bottom and a spaced apart top having appropriately sized openings. Two of the openings are sized for receipt of drink containers while the other relatively large opening is sized for receipt of other items, such as hamburgers, french fries and so forth.
These trays are usually disposable so that cost is a primary concern. Cost can be reduced in several ways, including making the trays fold flat for storage and shipment and by reducing, to the extent possible, the amount of material which must be used to accommodate the desired amount of food and beverages.